1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collapsible seats, and, more particularly, to collapsible seats especially adapted for transport and use at remote locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During outdoor events, many pickup truck owners use their vehicle as a place to sit and view the outdoor events. One way of using a pickup truck for viewing outdoor events is to sit on a lowered tailgate. A disadvantage of using a lowered tailgate is the lack of support for a person's back when sitting on the lowered tailgate. Another disadvantage of using a lowered tailgate in the limited linear space provided by the tailgate. The linear space provided by the tailgate is limited by the width of the vehicle. For such reasons, it would be desirable to provide seating apparatus that can be used in conjunction with a pickup truck that does not to employ the tailgate.
Another way of using a pickup truck for viewing outdoor events is to carry a number of lawn chairs in the bed of the pickup truck and to deploy the lawn chairs on the ground when the outdoor event is reached. A disadvantage of using lawn chairs on the ground is that the sightline of a person seated in a ground-supported lawn chair is limited by the relatively low position, near the ground. In this respect, it would be desirable to provide seating apparatus that can be used in conjunction with a pickup truck that does not employ chairs supported on the ground.
Another way of using a pickup truck for viewing outdoor events is for a person to sit on the roof of the vehicle. A number of disadvantages are associated with a person sitting on a vehicle roof. One disadvantage is that a roof is not designed for supporting the weight of one or more persons, and the roof may be damaged by the weight of the person or persons sitting on the roof. Another disadvantage is that access to the roof is not easy. The vehicle is not designed to provide convenient footing for a person to climb up onto the roof and sit thereon. Other disadvantages of using a vehicle roof relate to the fact that support for a person's back is not provided, and the width of the seating area is limited by the width of the vehicle roof. In this respect, it would be desirable to provide seating apparatus that can be used in conjunction with a vehicle that does not employ the roof of the vehicle.
Still other features would be desirable in a seating apparatus that can be used in conjunction with a pickup truck. For example, it would be desirable if such seating apparatus could be easily collapsed for easy transport by a pickup truck and removal from the pickup truck.
With respect to collapsible seating apparatus for use with a pickup truck, it would be desirable if at least two different classes of embodiments could be provided. One class of embodiments would include seats that have rigid mechanical components that fold and unfold with respect to each other. Another class of embodiments would include seats that are made from flexible material, that are inflatable with air to become substantially rigid, and that collapse when air is removed from the inflatable seats.
Thus, while the discussion indicates it to be well known to use pickup trucks to view outdoor events, the known uses of a pickup truck do not teach or suggest the provision of a collapsible seating apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ the tailgate; (2) does not employ chairs supported on the ground; (3) does not employ the roof of a vehicle; (4) can be easily collapsed for easy transport by a pickup truck and removal from the pickup truck; (5) that provides one class of embodiments which includes seats that have rigid mechanical components that fold and unfold with respect to each other; and (6) that provides another class of embodiments which includes seats that are made from flexible material, that are inflatable with air to become substantially rigid, and that collapse when air is removed from the inflatable seats. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique collapsible seating apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.